Pesadillas 2
by Myriamj
Summary: Fue culpa del aburrimiento y del afiche de una casa embrujada. De Gerald por contar la leyenda de la Cabaña de las Pesadillas. Del tonto desafío para mostrarse valientes y que podían derrotar una maldición mortal, aunque el abuelo Phil trató de disuadirlos. Una noche, sólo niños, atreviéndose a dormir, pese a las pesadillas que tendrían y que podían terminar en muerte.


No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold! No, e incluso perdí un capítulo que había descargado. Pero bueno; tras mucho tiempo sin subir nada, aquí va el capítulo 2 de un fic, MUAJAJAJAJA.

Está bien, es sólo que el capítulo 1 me gustó mucho, y por ser original (no necesariamente buena ni mala), decidí subirlos en desorden. En todo caso, se pueden leer como historias aisladas también.

¿Habrá un final?...jejejeje, ñacle, ñacle, ñacle.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Curly despertó a la realidad de su agarrotada situación. Habría deseado volver a ese sueño de estar con sus compañeros de curso en una extraña reunión nocturna, pero la realidad siempre acababa imponiéndose. Y él se debía a su realidad.

Curly no era de los que reconocía sus errores. De hecho, rara vez pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones; él actuaba movido por la pasión de sus razones. Eso había pasado cuando se encerró en la oficina del Director con los balones porque el Sr. Simmons no respetó el orden para ser Encargado de los Balones. También cuando intentó inculpar a Eugene de haber accionado la alarma de incendio, para que fuese castigado. Para él, a pesar de que las consecuencias de sus actos no fuesen las que había planificado, no había motivos para arrepentirse. Porque Eugene, por ejemplo, se lo merecía por morder y maltratar el lápiz que le había prestado. Su acto reivindicativo logró esclarecer y confirmar que era él y no Sid a quien le correspondía ser el Encargado de los Balones en esa semana. Pero en esta ocasión, en esta única ocasión, Curly se arrepentía. Se arrepentía con toda la fuerza pasional de su ser.

-"Curly-duny, ¿dónde estás?"- la voz dulcísima de Rhonda preguntó muy cerca del lugar donde se escondía. Curly se estremeció.

"_Que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre_", el niño rogó en silencio, "_prometo portarme bien, prometo portarme bien, prometo no hacer más…_"

Curly no pudo seguir prometiendo, porque fue interrumpido por un grito justo frente a él.

-"¡Aquí estás, Dunny!"- los delgados brazos de Rhonda lo encerraron en un abrazo imposible de escapar.

-"Pero Thaddeus, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, en un rincón de la bodega? Cualquiera diría que estás escondido"- Rhonda exclamó con su clásico tono altanero, soltando sólo un poco su agarre. Curly logró respirar. Era bella; Curly sospechaba que siempre sería una belleza. Tal vez era por eso que no lograba entender que Curly deseaba escapar de ella. El niño sonrió.

-"En serio, voy a empezar a pensar que no quieres estar conmigo. ¡No sabes lo que he tenido qué hacer para averiguar dónde podías estar!"- exclamó la niña. Curly se estremeció. Se asumía como loco y apasionado, pero su locura era nada comparado al lado oculto de Rhonda. Ella estaba desquiciada. Que su polerón fuese rojo sangre no era un capricho de la moda; era una señal apocalíptica de lo que ella era capaz.

Por primera vez en su vida (y para su propia sorpresa), Curly se compadeció de sus compañeros de clases. Quizás a cuantos habría torturado hasta llegar a Arnold, él único que sabía. Quizás qué le habría hecho al pobre Arnold para llegar a él. Curly se estremeció.

-"Pero tú nunca huirías de mí, ¿cierto Thaddeus? Nunca podrías huir"- Rhonda lo abrazó de nuevo. Curly sintió lo que podía sentirse ser atrapado por una boa constrictor. Bello animal, bellísimo, pero mortalmente asfixiante.

-"¡BASTA!"- gritó el niño. No podía seguir así; él era un alma libre.

-"Rhonda, siempre has sido tú; siempre, ¡siempre! Estoy harto de ser Curly-Duny; no soy un títere, no vivo en cautiverio, ¡y no me llames Thaddeus! "- exclamó Curly. Rhonda lo soltó como si quemara. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. De su bolsillo cayeron unos fósforos.

-"La ropa estaba bien, las fotos, los mensajes diarios… pero las llamadas cada hora, los sacrificios de animales, el GPS, los…"- Curly no era capaz de decir lo indecible -"¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡Necesito respirar! ¡Quiero Aire!"

-"No me quieres…"- preguntó Rhonda, pero en realidad era una afirmación en voz baja.

Curly no respondió. Evitó mirarla; una boa constrictor podía hipnotizar con sus hermosos ojos. La alarma de incendios se escuchó a la distancia.

-"Está bien; terminamos entonces"- Rhonda adoptó la actitud de la reina de la moda; la reina de corazones -"Te dejaré en paz, Gammelthorpe"

Curly apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de decir su apellido con tanto desprecio? ¿Transitar del psicótico enamoramiento a una gélida indiferencia?

Repentinamente, Curly palideció. "_Te dejaré en paz_", le había dicho. Levantó la mirada. Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd le apuntaba con una pistola Colt M1911A1 original.

-"¡¿Quieres matarme?!"- exclamó Curly horrorizado-"¡Te descubrirán!"

Rhonda negó lentamente.

-"Mi pobre novio… sólo pudo salvarme del incendio que consumió el colegio; lamentablemente nadie pudo salvarlo a él porque"- Rhonda sonrió triste e irónicamente -"todos corrieron fuera al escuchar la alarma de incendios"

Curly notó entonces el calor que hacía y el humo que comenzaba a inundar el lugar. Su plan era una belleza como ella, pero era macabro que él fuese la víctima.

-"Eres mío Thaddeus Curly-Duny; mío, vivo o muerto"- Rhonda sonrió. Uno de sus ojos lloraba, mientras que el otro no.

-"¡Nooo!"- gritó Curly en cámara lenta, mientras la niña jalaba el gatillo. El viento producido por la bala movió su pelo antes de que el impacto tocara su frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¡Curly, despierta!"

El pelinegro abrió los ojos. Estaba en la cabaña de las pesadillas; sus compañeros le rodeaban.

-"¡Dejen dormir!"- se escuchó la voz de Harold. Pero sonaba aterrorizada.

-"¿Tuviste una pesadilla también?"- preguntó Stinky con su acento campesino. Curly rompió a reír histéricamente.

-"Rhonda me mataba, ¡pero me amaba! ¡Me Amaba!¡ME AMABA HASTA MATARME POR AMOR! jajaja, JaJaJa, MUAJAJAJA"

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y se alejaron de su cama.

-"Primero Arnold"- dijo Sid; todos miraron a la figura que fingía dormir -"y ahora Curly, ¿quién será el próximo de la maldición de las pesadillas?"

El sonido de Harold llorando de miedo se dejó oír.

-"¡Ya, cállense!"- gritó el niño, en un intento de espantar sus temores nacidos de los comentarios de sus amigos.

-"Bueno, al menos nadie ha muerto"- comentó Eugene.

-"Sí, pero Arnold no responde"- observó Peapod -"Y Curly parece más loco que de costumbre."

-"Bien, yo les dije. Era mala idea molestar a los espíritus durmientes"- recordó Gerald.

-"¿Y qué podemos hacer?"- preguntó Sid.

-"Seguir durmiendo. Y rogar que amanezca pronto."


End file.
